Sierociniec Georgenflur (1851-1856)
Sierociniec Georgenflur (1851-1856) Po latach głodu i epidemii tyfusu głodowego w latach 1847-1848 na G. Śląsku znajdowało się bardzo wiele sierot, szczególnie w byłych powiatach pszczyńskim i rybnickim. W miarę skromnych możliwości władze lokalne i społeczne komitety pomocy starały się organizować sierocińce. W Mikołowie pierwsza taka instytucja powstała być może już w lutym 1848 r. W książce „Die Hungerpest in Oberschlesien“ wydanej w Mannheim w roku 1848 jest taka mała notatka dotycząca parafii mikołowskiej pochodząca z początku lutego 1848 r.: „W Mikołowie zatroszczono się częściowo o te nieszczęsne dzieci. W wynajętym pomieszczeniu 20 z nich znalazło dach nad głową i dostaje posiłki. Brakuje jednak ubrań. Sieroty te noszą jeszcze łachmany w których ich znaleziono na ulicy.” Do lata 1851 r. sprawa sierot pozostawała w rękach różnych komitetów, które finansowały się z darów społeczeństwa. Największy z nich i jednocześnie najsilniejszy finansowo znajdował się we Wrocławiu. Opieka nad przepełnionymi sierocińcami pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Dzieci dostawały bardzo monotonne jedzenie, najczęściej potrawy z mąki żytniej którą dostarczały komitety pomocy. Mleko, chleb, mięso i warzywa były rzadkością na stole. Do tego brak ruchu na świeżym powietrzu, to wszystko powodowało liczne choroby wśród dzieci. Przypuszczano, że w 1848 roku na Śląsku było ok. 9000 sierot. Zimą 1849/1850 r. w prowizorycznych sierocińcach i rodzinach zastępczych było 3418 dzieci, a potrzebujących pomocy jeszcze ok. 4000. W końcu zaczynano rozumieć, że słabe finansowo prywatne komitety same nie poradzą się z tym problemem i postanowiono stworzyć nowe zakłady wychowawczeprzy pomocy finansowej rządu w Berlinie. Koszta tej akcji wyceniono na ok. 830 tysięcy talarów.Po tym jak wrocławski komitet udostępnił 120 tysięcy talarów ze swoich zasobów i trzy folwarki, rząd berliński przydzielił 600 00 talarów na okres 10 lat, od 1. 1. 1851 do 1. 1. 1861 r. Wniosek nowej ustawy o sierocińcach na G. Śląsku opublikowano 13.3.1851 r. Ustawa została zatwierdzona przez obie izby parlamentu pruskiego i weszła w życie 13. 6.1851 roku i zapewniała wszystkim sierotom opiekę do ukończenia 16 roku życia. Dla sporej części znaleziono rodziny zastępcze, szczególnie na Dolnym Śląsku, do których planowano przekazać ok. 2500 potrzebujących pomocy. Nowe sierocińce utworzono na podstawie następujących zasad. Dzieci podzielono według wieku, religii i płci. Poniższy tekst dotyczy sierot wyznania katolickiego. Dla sierot do 10 roku życia utworzono zakłady opiekuńczo-wychowawcze, które powstały w miejscowościach Rybnik, Racibórz, Ostróg k. Raciborza, Rudy Wielkie k. Raciborza, Mikołów, Pszczyna i Rudołtowice. W każdym z nich było miejsce dla 50 wychowanków. Codzienne życie były podzielone na drobne zajęcia domowe, naukę, zabawy i spacery na świeżym powietrzu. Do opieki zdrowotnej był zobowiązany lekarz mieszkający w pobliżu. Starszych, w wieku 10-16 lat, umieszczono w tzw. sierocińcach rolniczych. Chłopców ulokowano w miejscowościach Popielów, Biertułtowy, Chwałowice k. Rybnika, Georgenflur i Cwiklice. Jedyny ośrodek dla starszych dziewczyn znajdował się w Starej Wsi. W tych zakładach sieroty miały zostać przygotowane do dorosłego życia. Chłopców poprzez teoretyczne i praktyczne zajęcia chciano nauczyć zasad rolnictwa i podstaw rzemieślniczych zawodów przydatnych na gospodarstwie. Dziewczęta z kolei poznawały zajęcia typowe dla kobiet. Sierocińce były umieszczono na majątkach rolniczych i prowadziły też działalność gospodarczą, to znaczy starsze dzieci poprzez swoją pracę przynosiły dochody dla swojego sierocińca. W każdym z nich było miejsce dla 100 wychowanków, których dzielono na 5 „rodzin” po 20 dzieci. Opiekunami tych grup byli rzemieślnicy ( w przypadku chłopców ), którzy nauczali dzieci podstaw swoich zawodów. Chłopcy sami szyli ubranie i bieliznę, reperowali buty, piekli chleb, pletli kosze, robili drobne naprawy sprzętu rolniczego itd. Na czele każdego sierocińca stał wykształcony teoretycznie i praktycznie zarządca gospodarczy. Odpowiadał za sprawy finansowe i nauczał podstaw gospodarki rolnej. W zimowe miesiące wykładał teorię, w letnim czasie większość czasu poświęcano na zajęcia praktyczne. W miarą swoich sił wychowankowie wykonywali wszystkie prace na polu, łąkach i przy bydle. W 1853 r. do każdego zakładu zatrudniono nauczyciela pomocniczego, a nauka odbywała się w języku polskim. Ogrody warzywne i sady były pod opieką specjalnych ogrodników. Każde dziecko miało swoją działkę za którą było odpowiedzialne. W ośrodkach dla chłopców podoficerowie armii prowadzili ćwiczenia mające wzmocnić fizycznie wychowanków i uczyli ich dyscypliny i posłuszeństwa. Nadzór nad katolickimi sierocińcami sprawował Archiprezbiter Polomski z Popielowa. O sierocińcu Georgenflur zachowały się dosyć szczegółowe informacje za sprawą mikołowskiego lekarza, który opiekował się dziećmi tutaj mieszkającymi. Dr. Deutsch był częstym gościem w tym zakładzie. Od samego początku istnienia tej placówki bardzo wielu wychowanków cierpiało na zapalenie oczu. Dr. Deutsch na ten temat napisał obszerny artykuł, w którym oprócz spraw czysto medycznych można znaleźć sporo informacji o życiu codziennym w tym sierocińcu. Artykuł ten opisuje okres 8. 1851 r.-6. 1852 r. wyszedł drukiem w marcu 1853 r. w Berlinie Oficjalna nazwa sierocińca to: Die Königliche landwirtschaftliche Typhus-Weisenanstalt zu Georgenflur in Oberschlesien. 27 sierpnia 1851 roku przybyli tutaj pierwsi wychowankowie. Z sierocińca w Mikołowie przeniesiono 42 chłopców i 13 z Orzesza. Jak opisuje Dr. Deutsch ich stan nie był najlepszy. Wyblakłe twarze, matowy wzrok, wielkie brzuchy, słabi fizycznie i niedomyci. Jednak po krótkim czasie sytuacja zmieniła się na lepsze. Pod względem zdrowotnym położenie sierocińca było bardzo korzystne. Znajdował się na niewielkim wzniesieniu, zbudowany na suchym terenie, w odpowiedniej porze roku i z dobrze wysuszonego drewna. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie było moczar czy zbiorników wody stojącej. Dopływ świeżego powietrza był zapewniony ze wszystkich stron. Wycięto nawet wielkie drzewa stojące bardzo blisko sierocińca od północnej strony i które dawały za dużo cienia. Wszystkie pomieszczenia były jasne i poprzez wielkie drzwi i okna łatwo można je było przewietrzyć. W sali lekcyjnej światło padało z lewej strony. Znajdowało się tam pięć wielkich sypialni, a w każdej z nich miejsce dla 21 osób. Sala lekcyjna, dwa pokoje do codziennych zajęć, dwa pokoje dla chorych na 13 i 7 dzieci, pomieszczenie do mycia i chyba kuchnia, o której Dr Deutsch nie wspomniał. Dr. Deutsch wymienia też wielkości pomieszczeń, niestety w stopach sześciennych. Jako lekarz wiedział jak ważne dla zdrowia jest odpowiednia ilość świeżego powietrza w pomieszczeniach zamkniętych. Nie znając jednak wysokości tych pomieszczeń nie można obliczyć ich powierzchni, bo to by chyba lepiej zobrazowało warunki w tym sierocińcu. Ubrania wychowanków były dostosowane do pory roku. Latem kurtka i spodnie z drelichu, w porach zimniejszych ubrania z materiału. Podczas pobytu na świeżym powietrzu, szczególnie latem, nosili lekkie filcowe kapelusze. Zimą ubierali buty z cholewami, wiosną i jesienią normalne półbuty, latem zaś na bosaka. Co 8 dni następowała zmiana odzieży. Do spania mieli siennik, podgłówek, prześcieradło i koc. Za czystość dzieci byli odpowiedzialni opiekunowie grup. Dzieci myły się gruntownie po wstaniuz łóżka, po obiedzie i gdy zaszła potrzeba. Latem była możliwość brania kąpieli na zimno, z której bardzo chętnie korzystano. Do jedzenia otrzymywali dziennie średnio 0,5 kg chleba z mąki żytniej, podzielonego na różne posiłki do tego kasza jęczmienna, ziemniaki, groch i trzy razy w tygodniu po ok. 60 gram mięsa. Do obiadu warzywa, najczęściej marchewka. Na kolację przede wszystkim mleko lub zsiadłe mleko i chleb, do tego czasami ciepłe zupy w porze zimowej. Na brak zajęć wychowankowie nie mogli się skarżyć. Dziennie do czterech godzin nauki szkolnej,a potem zajęcia na polu,w ogrodzie lub w warsztacie stolarskim, kołodziejskim i piekarni. Dzieci słabsze fizycznie miały zajęcia z krawiectwa i w warsztacie szewski Folwark Georgenflur został zakupiony przez fundusz dla pomocy sierot epidemii tyfusu w 1851 r. Fundusz ten zapłacił za majątki ziemskie Stara Wieś, Ćwiklice i Georgenflur sumę 17 585 talarów. Potem prawdopodobnie folwark przebudowano, w końcu miało tam mieszkać ponad sto ludzi. Przez 10 lat na budowę sierocińców w pow. pszczyńskim przeznaczono 52 547 talaró Pod koniec 1854 roku mieszkało tutaj 93 chłopców. W tym roku istniała już cegielnia Georgenflur, która produkowała rury drenażowe. Wszystkie sierocińce dla starszych chłopców w ramach działalności gospodarczej prowadziły prace melioracyjne w których wykorzystywano wyroby tej cegielni. Zatrudniono tutaj zarządcę i nadzorcę który doglądał pracę dzieci. Na zakup prasy dla rur drenażowych otrzymano prezent z kasy rządowej w Opolu w wysokości 300 talarów.W miarę upływu czasu dzieci ubywało i liczba sierocińców malała. Przykładowo w 1854 r. 115 dziewczyn i chłopców po skończeniu 16 lat opuściło te ośrodki. Dla wielu z nich znaleziono pracę u właścicieli i dzierżawców majątków ziemskich, większych gospodarzy, duchownych, urzędników i właścicieli fabryk. Sierociniec Georgenflur zamknięto w 1856 roku. Majątek sprzedano na licytacji za sumę 20 750 talarów. Przed sprzedażą próbowano tutaj urządzi szkołę rolniczą, niestety odpowiednie władze nie dysponowały dostatecznymi środkami finansowymi.Prawdopodobnie przez cały okres 1851-1856 sierocińcem kierował nauczyciel Nickiel. Jest wymieniony w spisach w latach 1853 i 1855. W 1854 roku trzymał zgodę na zawarcie ślubu i w związku z tym otrzymał małą podwyżkę wynagrodzenia. W roku 1853 pracowało tutaj oprócz zarządcy 8 wychowawców. Dwa lata później był nauczyciel pomocniczy, sanitariusz i 6 wychowawców. Źródła: Medicinische Zeitung, 03. 03. 1853 r. Medicinische Zeitung, 09. 03. 1853 r. Stenographische Berichte über die Verhandlungen des Preußischen Herrenhauses, lata 1852, 1853, 1855, 1856, 1857, 1859, 1861. Schematismus des Bisthums Breslau, 1853 i 1855 r. Kategoria:Mikołów (miasto) Kategoria:Wszystkie strony